memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moon
Is Luna a moon? I'm a bit confused here. The article seems to state that Luna is a moon of Earth, when the actual article says otherwise. I think this needs to be clarified by someone more familiar with the source(s) than I. -- Commodore Sixty-Four :I'' very clearly remember reading the novel where Sarek says Luna is a planetoid. That this article ''also says it's a moon is just pacification pandering to eons of Human belief. I can't remember which body (probably Pluto) recently got updated, but that describes it as a planet. As of...Very Early 2007?...that isn't so -- User:Stripey ::OK, I've corrected your signatures so they match the ones automatically generated by the software. Please learn how to log in and generate your own signature automatically. ::As to what the articles should say about Luna and Pluto, please remember that this wiki is limited to information presented in Star Trek non-canon publications. If these publications state that one is a moon and the other is a planet, then that is what we will put in the articles, and then add a secondary note that modern science and terminology differs in some way. ::The reference to Earth/Luna having a binary 'trojan' planet arrangement comes from "Spock's World", but many other novels and comics reflect the popular use of the terminology 'moon'. -- Captain MKB 07:52, 6 June 2007 (UTC). (a) I was merely answering Commodore Sixty-Four's question (b) I wasn't dictating what articles should and should not say in relation to scientific thinking of 2007 and © In the words of Zeus in an old 'Avengers' comic, don't order me around "like a galley slave" (learn how to log in). I've TRIED. It doesn't SUCCEED. I write good articles, so enjoy them, instead of dealing with the cat who writes them. (NOTE to self: One day you must decide to make a list of how many "discussions" you've had with other MB members...). :If most sources go with the belief (fact?) that Luna is a moon then surely the article should reflect that with the oddity of Spock's World being an italised discontinutity note. :Stripey, whatever problem you are having its either something you or your computer is doing wrong, why don't you try fixing it. And if you can't, or wont, you should still sign your posts, the site will automatically generate an IP one for you and if you really want to change it to your name then go ahead, though if you just fixed the problem the site would do that for you too. Mike is not ordering you about, he instructing you to follow the policy of this and every other wiki. --8of5 11:55, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking to the science of it, one could say both are true. The "binary planet" view stems from Luna's large size relative to Earth (compared with the relative size of most moons in the solar system to their primaries). The only one comparable (and even bigger) is Pluto/Charon. In addition to relative size, one of the current leading theories about Luna's origin is that it's composed of the reformed material "splashed" into orbit from a collision between the early Earth and a Mars-sized body. (The dynamics of this have been reproduced in computer simulations.) However, even looking at the Earth/Luna system this way doesn't mean Luna isn't a moon, it's just a particular kind of moon. And arguing against the use of the "binary" term, the center of mass for the Earth/Luna system is still beneath Earth's surface -- Earth dominates the system that much. So (IMHO), the most appropriate notation is the abovementioned italicized aside about the binary.--Emperorkalan 12:15, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::Stripey, I said "please", and was only making a simple request, that I think would help you be better recognized by the community, so that you could take part here. As an administrator, I naturally worry when I see discussions that do not follow our rules. I apologize that you see that as authoritarian, but there's no reason to be disrespectful to me because I made a recommendation. Its not like I said that you cannot participate, I simply pointed out that you could participate better. Please do not make this talk page a forum for your ideas on how MB admins should act, there are other pages where that can be discussed, like our policy talk pages. -- Captain MKB 01:41, 7 June 2007 (UTC)